


White Dripping Red

by DreamingParadise14



Series: White Rose Oneshots [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends, Do not repost, F/F, Fluff, Gift Work, Guardian!Ruby, Jacques who?, Princess!Weiss, Romance, Unconditional Love, Vampire AU, Vampire Smut-Whiterose, Vampire!Ruby, brief angst, medieval times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: [Hiatus] Just because she was a Vampire now didn't mean she was a cold, heartless murderer. She was still Ruby Rose, she hadn't changed, but how was other people supposed to accept her when she can't even accept herself?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390255
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	1. The Legends and the Myths

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to write this, but a friend of mine kind of pushed me. . . So enjoy!  
> This isn't gonna be a fully developed story like Ice Flower or Through Life and Death, just a series of related oneshots like Her Guardian.

[Intro]

“Listen closely now, my dear one.”

Weiss slid closer to her mother and cuddled up against her side, gazing up at her with her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. “Nearly eighty years ago, when the Kingdoms were just a wee village, an old mage’s workshop exploded when an untested vial of potion tilted over and combined with another. It was carried through the wind and when it came in contact with human skin, it could slowly start to change them.

“Their skin grew pale, they grew fangs, and began to develop a thirst for human blood. These creatures were named ‘Vampires’. They cannot be killed. . . We believed that we would be safe if we locked them all away, but as it turns out, the curse can be transferred.”

“H-how?”

“They drain the human blood and since their last thought was of the Vampire, the human is turned into one and there’s no known cure or reversal for it. So, the village was closed off and the walls were built to protect us. As long as they stand, no Vampire will ever set foot within the kingdoms.

“Just a few years ago, we learned that there are people with a special power able to vanquish these demons. They are called ‘Silver Eyed Warriors’, but they are so rare to come across that sometimes they’re believed to only be a myth.”

Weiss’ brows furrowed, “A myth?” She asked out loud, “That would mean they’re not real?”

The woman smiled, “They are, your grandfather found a little girl just outside the kingdom with silver eyes, she’ll be trained to become your protector. Every Princess needs a guardian, don’t they?”

Weiss immediately flew off the bed, her eyes burning with defiance and bravery when she looked at her mother. “I don’t need to be protected!” She exclaimed, grabbed the fire iron from the fireplace, “I don’t have to kill the Vampires, I’ll make sure they  _ fear  _ me, and they’ll never even consider coming near humanity again!” 

She wasn’t afraid, she could do this! She didn’t need a magical silver-eyed warrior to protect her, she was fully capable of fending for herself! How could they even consider-

“So I take it you don’t want to meet a new friend?”

Willow and Weiss looked to the doorway to see a tall, muscular man with a bearded face and white hair. He smiled warmly at them, “Well then,” he waved his hand dismissively and turned away, “I’ll assign her to be your brother’s guardian.”

A  _ friend _ ?

“No, wait!” Weiss called after her grandfather, rushing out the door behind him. “Grandpa! I want to meet her! I’ll be nice! I promise!” She pleaded, coming to stop in front of him. 

Nicholas grinned at the little girl and stepped aside, “Alright then,” he said softly as a small child with black and red hair stepped into view. Silver eyes met with a pair of light, icy blue. “Weiss, meet your new protector. . . Ruby.”

* * *

[Ten years later]

Nearly ten years had passed since Ruby was assigned to be the young Princess’ new protector, Weiss’ twenty-first birthday was in the next few weeks and Ruby had already turned nineteen. At first, Weiss was originally betrothed to the Prince of Argus, but despite the two of them desperately trying to hide it, practically the entire Kingdom was aware of the Princess’ relationship with her guard. 

Quite a few people didn’t approve as Ruby was not from a royal bloodline and tried to separate the two indirectly, but they were quickly silenced. Nobody dared to disobey the royals after that as they were reminded of how the last betrothal nearly destroyed Atlas.

The Kingdom had survived off of betrothals for several years, watching actual love blossom within the Kingdom was a rare occurrence.

The secret of their relationship was revealed just last year, and ever since they’d hardly been able to find alone time, which made sense, they weren’t children anymore and had actual responsibilities. 

When asked about marriage, Weiss just brushed the thought of it off and insisted that she would marry when she was ready. Ruby, on the other hand, seemed to be showing a genuine interest for it. Perhaps after their test today, she would propose to the future ruler.

“Are you excited?”

Today was Weiss’ first day allowed outside the walls of the Kingdom without an entire fleet of guards and her family. It was a test to see just how far she would go to protect her Kingdom.

She’d been trained to fight and temporarily disable Vampires since she was young, and she couldn’t  _ wait  _ to show off what she’d learned.

It was thrilling to say the least, and knowing she’d be running with Ruby made it all the more exciting. Ruby was coming with her for extra protection, just in case Weiss was left defenseless in the presence of a powerful Vampire. 

“Of course I’m excited.” 

Weiss lifted her head to look at herself in the mirror, a small smile coming to her lips when she noticed Ruby approaching her from behind. “Are you ready?” She asked, cocking a brow playfully at her girlfriend, who stuck out her tongue in response. “I don’t want you freezing up in front of an actual Vampire, my dear.”

“Oh you underestimate me,” Ruby purred as she wrapped her arms around the Princess’ shoulders, “look at these eyes! All I have to do is think about protecting you, and then boom! Bye-bye Vampire.”

“Well then,” the white-haired Princess grinned as she ducked out of Ruby’s arms, giggling when the Silver-Eyed Warrior whined at the loss of contact, “let’s not dawdle. We’re wasting moonlight!”

Ruby smiled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, “You know, it’d be a wonderful night for a date if you weren’t taking your test today.” She said as she came to Weiss’ side, obediently following her out of the room. “After we kill the Vampire, I’m definitely kissing you under the moonlight.” She stated confidently, grinning when Weiss glanced at her.

“Is that reward? Aw, I expected more than that.” She smirked suggestively. “Ah,” Weiss shrugged nonchalantly, “perhaps I’ll consider it.”

“Mean.” Ruby stuck her tongue out again, “I’ll get my kiss.”

* * *

“Weiss!” 

Where was she? She’d lost her. She’d saw a bright flash of white, turned around and the Princess was gone. They’d only been in the Vampire territory for thirty minutes before finding the creature they’d been sent to kill. They were fast and they could never land a hit on them, and they were always too far away for Ruby to be able to burn them with her eyes.

“Weiss, where are you?!” 

Ruby had to find her. . . She couldn’t lose her, if anything happened to Weiss, she’d never forgive herself. Weiss’ family would never forgive her, it was her job as her guardian to protect her. What kind of guard was she to have lost a  _white haired_ Princess in the middle of the night?! 

“Weiss!” She called again, dread tearing at her heart as endless possibilities ran through her mind. What if she’d been turned? What if Weiss was hurt somewhere Ruby couldn’t reach her? What if she’d been kidnapped? “Weiss, please answer me!”

_ ‘Please. . .’  _

“I’m afraid you won’t find her.” A dark, cocky voice said from behind her. Ruby turned around to see a tall, muscular man with black hair glaring down at her, fangs bared and the edges of his brown eyes tinted with red. “Don’t worry, child,” he sneered, “your death will be ssslow and painlesss.” 

The reaper carefully reached for the emergency weapon behind her back as the man approached, glancing around for any sign of Weiss as her breathing became labored. She could feel her mindstate start to spiral. 

Had she failed her? Was she really gone? Images of her girlfriend’s lifeless body flashed through her mind and Ruby began to zone out, trying to jerk herself back into reality and defend herself if need be.

No! This was the Vampire’s power, he was trying to disorient her with negative thoughts, she couldn’t let him succeed. Ruby had to find and protect Weiss, she had a job to do.

“What did you do to her?!” She roared at the man, who was now standing in front of her with a calm expression. Yet another graphic image flashed through her mind and she gripped her weapon behind her back, tears coming to her eyes as she fought not to breakdown. “Tell me where she is.” She demanded, raising the curve of the blade to the Vampire’s throat. 

She wouldn’t let them win.

“You’ll ssseee.” The Vampire hissed, gently nudging the blade aside. “Just ssstay calm, it’ll all be over sssoon.”

Images flowed through her brain as though she were reliving a memory, she could feel tears and electricity stinging at the corners of her eyes. 

Bloodied. . . 

No, they were trying to fool her.

Battered. . . 

The images looked so real, how did she not know that they were just showing her something from their memory?

Lifeless. . . 

But that would mean Weiss was. . . Dead. They’d killed her.

“No!”

Rage overtook the redhead and she reeled her weapon back, quickly readjusting her grip on it and swinging it as an attempt to slice the Vampire. The man just took a calm step back, narrowly and swiftly avoiding the attack. “You bastard!” Ruby shouted as he threw his head back with maniacal laughter.

“I’ll kill you!” Before she could strike again, she felt something sharp bite into her neck from behind and she felt her blood drain and her body fall numb.

_ ‘No. . .’ _

* * *

She could smell everything. . . The pounding blood of the nearby animals, the rich scent of a freshly wounded deer trudging through the area, she could even smell the distinct scent of human blood from far away. 

Ruby’s heart hurt. It’d been two weeks since she was turned, and she was now growing her fangs. She hadn’t seen Weiss since that night, but she was reassured that she was alive when she caught a whiff of her scent from the Kingdom in the distance. She’d gotten away. . . She was safe. 

No thanks to Ruby. . .

Every day since then, she heard her girlfriend enter the forest and call for her, her voice breaking with desperation each time she came back. Ruby couldn’t let her know that she was around, she couldn’t let her know what had happened to her. 

If she hadn’t succumbed to the Vampire’s tricks, she could’ve protected her. She’d been warned about it; they used thoughts of your loved ones to beat you down and took you by surprise when you were blinded by rage and grief.

She’d been fooled. . .

The pang of hunger churned inside of Ruby, but she removed to move from her spot in the cave. Whenever she went out at night to find food, she couldn’t force herself to harm the animal. Her stomach was shouting at her, pleading her to satisfy the pain tearing away at her insides.

Her fangs hurt and throbbed, begging to sink into soft skin and drain the blood from the nearest creature, no matter what it was. She couldn’t do that, and the question constantly ringing her head was ‘can Vampires starve?’

“Ruby!”

Ruby lifted her head at the sound of Weiss’ voice ringing through the forest again, sounding like she was close to her. The young Vampire didn’t move, simply staring outside the entrance of her cave as tears stung at her eyes.  _ ‘I’m here.’  _ She thought, stifling a heartbroken whine.  _ ‘I’m alright. I still love you, but please go home, don’t come back.’  _

“Ruby, please,” she heard Weiss whisper as though she was right next to her, “why won’t you come home?”

She stayed silent, burying her head back into her arms again and heaving choked sobs. Gods, she wanted to leave. . . She wanted Weiss back in her arms again, to tell her just how much she loved her, but she couldn’t.

Ruby could smell her blood flowing through her, she was afraid that if Weiss got too close, she would lose control. She didn’t want to hurt her.

“Found you.” She lifted her head to see Weiss approaching her and panic shot through Ruby like an arrow to the heart. Every bone in her body screamed at her to bolt forward, to sink her fangs into the Princess’ neck and drain her of her blood. 

Her body trembled, her heart pounding in her chest and her fangs aching with need. “S-stay back!” She shouted, scrambling to the darkest corner of the cave, “Go home! Don’t come back! Stay away from me!” Weiss paused in front of her and Ruby shrunk down, her heart twisting inside of her.

“Why?” Weiss asked darkly, “You have avoided me for two weeks, you haven’t come home and everybody thinks you’ve been turned or that you’ve been killed.” She knelt down in front of Ruby, overwhelming the Vampire’s senses with the smell of fresh, untouched blood. “I deserve an explanation.”

“Please. . .” Ruby whispered, gritting her teeth and bowing her head. “I don’t want to hurt you. . .”

A gentle finger tapped the under part of her chin and slowly rose her head so that their eyes could meet. Concern, affection, and worry filled Weiss’ eyes, causing yet another imaginal arrow to strike Ruby in the chest. “Why would you hurt me?”

Reluctantly, Ruby opened her mouth to reveal her growing fangs. Surprise and hurt flashed across Weiss’ face, but soon contorted into one of understanding and realization. “I see,” Weiss whispered, grazing a soft finger over the pearly white fang, “that’s why you haven’t come home. You can’t.”

Pushing down her urges, Ruby released a quiet sob and pressed her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder. She could feel, hear, and smell her blood, but she fought it back. She wasn’t going to harm her, she would never hurt Weiss if she had control over herself. “I don’t want to hurt anybody. . .”

Weiss placed her hands on Ruby’s back lovingly, tilting her head to rest it against the unfortunate girl. “Your gums are nearly sheet white, Ruby. You need to eat something.”

“I can’t!” Ruby cried, balling her fists and violently swallowing the sudden urge to bite the older girl. “I can’t. . . I don’t want to kill anybody! I can’t even kill an animal! What if it becomes so strong that I hurt  _ you _ ?” 

Nobody understood, nobody ever would! Ruby wasn’t a murderer, she couldn’t just out there and mercilessly kill an animal just to  _ survive  _ as something she never wanted to be. 

“You won’t, because I love you.” Weiss whispered affectionately.

Ruby reeled back, hurt in her eyes and her body quivering. “How could you love me?! Look at me! I’m a Vampire! Vampires are blood-thirsty  _ murderers _ ! You said it yourself-” 

She was cut off by Weiss leaning forward and silencing her with a soft, but passionate kiss to her lips. Weiss pulled away, “I love  _ you _ , Ruby. Vampire or not, and the fact you’re restraining yourself so much just to prevent yourself from hurting anybody tells me that you’re  _ not  _ a blood-thirsty murderer, and you never will be.” 

Ruby released a pitiful whimper, “But I can’t-”

“I’ll help you.” 

Ruby shook her head, “N-no. I didn’t protect you! You could’ve gotten hurt! I was foolish and got turned! I don’t deserve help!”

Weiss gave her a small smile, “You did protect me. . . Your eyes, they glowed and suddenly the Vampires were nothing but ash, I could get home safely.” Her smile fell, “The thing is, when they glowed, you disappeared. . .” She stood to her feet. “Stay here, I’ll find you something.”

“That means you would have to kill. . .”

Weiss paused at the entrance of the cave, “I know,” she said softly, “but let  _ me _ take care of  _ you _ for once. I’ll be back as quick as I can.”


	2. I Know You're Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss said she wasn't going to allow Ruby to starve, didn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Gaymerkree wrote the smut for me as I'm inexperienced with writing Vampire Smut. BIG THANKS TO THEM! I'm actually stepping way out of my comfort zone writing this and Her Guardian, so hopefully you all don't mind my experimenting.
> 
> The art was also drawn by Moekumo! (Picture is when they were kids, BEFORE Ruby was bitten)

* * *

It’d been three hours since Weiss had left to find food for her, and the sun was slowly rising to announce the dawn of a new day. Maybe Weiss had gone home and would return tonight? She was a Princess, the Kingdom would notice if their heir was suddenly nowhere to be found. 

She couldn’t come back and take care of Ruby. . . 

What if she didn’t come back because she was scared of her? What if she didn’t love her anymore because she was a Vampire? What if she lied to her? 

It would make sense, Weiss had been expecting to find _human_ Ruby. Not a vampire.

Ruby’s heart twisted and she buried herself deeper into her furs, holding back the tears threatening to spring lose. She wanted to cry, she wanted to break down and hide herself from the world. She didn’t care if she starved to death, a monster like her deserved such a cruel fate. To make for an even more painful death, she could go outside into the sunlight and remain put until she perished. It would burn her skin, just a light, warning pain at first, before breaking out into a full on burn.

She would be left as nothing but a corpse, and that was fine with her.

The smell of fresh blood drifted into her senses and she covered her nose, tensing her body so that she could fight the urge to jump up and feed from the injured animal. That would be murder, what if the creature had a family to return home to? She couldn’t drain them of their blood, she wasn’t like that!

Ruby wasn’t a murderer. . .

_Plop_

Ruby opened her eyes to see a dead rabbit laying in front of her, recently killed with its blood still warm and pooling out. “Huh?” She whispered, glancing up to see Weiss seated beside her tiredly. Guilt struck her in heart seeing her girlfriend’s exhausted state. “Weiss, you didn’t have to. . .” 

“A thank you would be sufficient.” Weiss offered her a small smile, “I had to travel back to the Kingdom to get a spear, then I had to track down the rabbit. Don’t worry, it was still alive when I found it, so the blood should be fresh.”

Ruby leaned forward and sniffed the bloodied rabbit, but the smell didn’t match with the one she’d caught earlier. . . She turned her attention to Weiss to examine her, eyes widening when she saw her blood stained dress. Her princess was injured. Rage coursed through her and she grit her teeth, she would _kill_ whoever or whatever was responsible for that. 

“Weiss, are you okay?” She asked, crawling forward to check the wound. “What happened?” How bad was it? Was it serious? Was she bitten?

“I’m fine,” Weiss placed her hand on Ruby’s head when she grew near, “I just stumbled and fell on my way back here. The nurses at the castle will patch it up.” Ruby’s brows furrowed with worry, “Then my Grandfather and Mother can lecture me about sneaking out of the castle and tightened my security.” She giggled forcibly, “I’ll find a way to come back, though.”

Ruby bowed her head and allowed Weiss’ palm to slide off as she placed her own on the girl’s leg, silently asking her if she could look at her injury. Weiss nodded once and the Vampire lifted the hem of her dress up, ruffling it as she pushed it over the Princess’ knees. 

The scent overwhelmed the Vampire’s senses and her mind grew hazy. She leaned forward, hearing and feeling Weiss’ blood pulsing through her, drawing her in like a magnet; Ruby tentatively licked at the warm blood and her eyes snapped up when Weiss hissed, pulling her leg closer to her body. “Did it hurt?” Ruby asked worriedly, slightly embarrassed by the action.

“I’m fine,” Weiss repeated, “I’ll be fine. You should eat before it grows stale. . .” She gestured to the dead rabbit, “I did not spend forever hunting that down just for you to ignore it.”

Ruby glanced back at the corpse and hummed, “Why have that when there’s fresh blood right here? Besides, it’s far more delicious.” She said before she could stop herself, her face turning red with humiliation. If Vampires could die, this would be a good time for them to go extinct, herself especially.

Weiss just bit back a snort, “That is by far the strangest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“Vampires are controlling my mind.” Ruby whined, “I’m sorry.”

The Princess was silent for a long second, “Would you feed if I let you?” She asked hesitantly, “Like, instead of hunting down animals, you could just use me-”

Ruby cut her off immediately with a snap, “Stop that thought!” She met her eyes fearfully, gently pulling Weiss’ dress back down to cover her knee, “Weiss, if I feed from you, I could kill you, and I would never use you to my own advantage.”

“Of course not.” Weiss smiled and grabbed the edge of Ruby’s shirt, pulling her down and pressing her lips to Ruby’s, sending waves of calming pleasure through the Vampire. She pulled away, “Now go eat.” Something set off inside the brunette and she leaned forward, “Ruby?” Ruby was the one to initiate the kiss this time, capturing Weiss’ mouth in a full on kiss and pressing her against the stone wall behind her.

She smelled Vanilla. . . She wanted more.

Ruby nipped down on Weiss’ bottom lip and slid her tongue out to taste the blood that had seeped out. Hearing a soft whimper escape the white-haired Princess, she pulled back and looked up at her. Had she hurt her?

“I’m okay.” Weiss reassured her, Ruby’s eyes glanced down when Weiss’ tongue darted out to examine the small wound. “What do you need, Ruby?” The Princess asked gently, “Tell me. . .”

Unable to form a coherent response, the Vampire leaned in and pressed her forehead against Weiss’ collarbone. She wanted to touch her, she wanted to slip into the state of mind where she and Weiss were the only two people in the world. 

But, what if she hurt her? She wouldn’t be able to live with herself.

“Go ahead.” Weiss told her carefully, “You won’t hurt me. . .”

Ruby’s mind was hazy, clouded with lust and hunger all mixed into one emotion. She slid her hands up the Princess’ leg, ghosting over the unblemished pale skin and leaving sparks of electricity in her wake. She felt the strong urge to bite into Weiss’ skin, not to feed, but to pleasure her instead, she wanted to hear the older woman gasping and moaning her name.

Cautiously, the Vampire opened her mouth and grazed her teeth over Weiss’ collar, making sure her girlfriend was alright with the decision before hesitantly nipping into her skin. The royal stiffened momentarily, hissing at the contact and Ruby instantly removed her fangs and ran her tongue soothingly over the area. 

[gaymerkree]  
  
The taste of her blood sent Ruby’s mind spiraling, as if something had awakened somewhere inside of her. She reeled herself back in, “Are you okay?” Weiss' voice sounded far away, something below her heartbeat that thundered in Ruby’s ears. “Ruby?” The sound of her name snaps her out of the trance, and Ruby locks eyes with clear blue. 

“Huh?” Her hands are still pressed into soft thighs, and she licks her lips. The sweet taste of Weiss’ blood sparks another flash of heat in her chest and she leans forward to lick softly at the blood welling at her girlfriend’s collarbone.

Weiss sighs, leaning back against the wall of the cave as Ruby’s hands move to her waist. “You looked kind of out of it for a moment.”

Hunger thrums beneath her skin, and Weiss' heartbeat is a drum beating in tune. "I'm fine." She licks lazily at the small bite, not wanting to waste the blood so willingly given.

There's a tug at her waist, Weiss' hands fisted firmly in her tattered cloak, pulling her closer. Ruby takes a deep breath, licking her lips before kissing up a pale throat. She pauses at the pulse point, the tempo steady and firm, no fear, but heavy with want. Weiss _wants_ to help her, _wants_ her to feed, _wants_ to be touched. The last thought sends a jolt of longing through the redhead's body, pooling low, beneath her hunger, but stronger. She braves another lick to a throbbing pulse point and beneath her Weiss shivers, breath catching. She bites softly, and slow, and this time Weiss doesn't hiss, doesn't falter.

Steadying herself with a deep breath Ruby finally _feeds_ . The flow of blood is slow, more than a trickle, but less than a flood, and whatever bestial nature that was forced upon her roars. It begs her to bite, to _crunch_ at Weiss's throat, and fear spikes through her. 

One of Weiss' hands moves to Ruby's neck, holding her in place and she _moans_ , deep and heady, dripping with longing. If the taste of Weiss' blood ignited something within Ruby the familiar moan did so much more, grounding her and calming the beast within. She wanted to _eat_ her, engulf her fully, heart and soul. She removes her teeth, hunger sedated for the moment, she licks at the pricks left behind.

Pulling back Ruby finally _looks_ at Weiss, sees her hazy eyes, the way she licks her lips at the sight of Ruby. The _other_ hunger in her spikes, and whatever beast within her shrinks, she won't hurt Weiss, she never could. She kisses her then, drunk on love for the princess nearly sitting in her lap.

"I love you" Ruby announces, voice harsh in the silence of the darkening cave. 

Blinking slowly, Weiss smiles pulling Ruby back to her mouth, hungry with want. "I love," she breaks the kiss briefly, "you too."

Ruby shifts down, kissing the tops of Weiss's breasts, and grabbing clumsily at the laces to her corset. Weiss laughs, breathless, sitting forward to give the young vampire a better angle, and the offending garment creaks and snaps open, sliding forward to reveal Weiss' full breasts to the cool air of the cave, making the blue eyed girl gasp. Ruby pulls Weiss forward, biting into the delicate skin there. Weiss moans again, as her blood seeps into Ruby's mouth, the taste making her moan as well.

Silver eyes glow bright in the dark, flickering with affection. There's a pull she can feel when Ruby bites her, a warmth that spreads through her that makes her dizzy. It makes her want to let Ruby drain her dry, but she knows her guardian would never. The redhead purrs into her chest, and Weiss gasps and moans when she captures a hardened nipple between blood stained lips. 

The subtle threat sends a thrill up her spine, but this is _Ruby_ , and she knows she's safe. Ruby rolls her tongue over the hardened nub inciting another choked moan from Weiss beneath her. She shifts, sliding down to the furs beneath them, and Ruby nearly pounces, digging teeth into the other breast and licking roughly at the dripping blood.

Weiss digs her nails into Ruby's hair, scratching slow and rough and the redhead groans, a bead of blood slipping out of her mouth and down the swell of Weiss's breast. Ruby slides a knee up her dress to press roughly against already wet underwear, ripping another needy moan from the princess' throat. Need spikes through her like lightning, she's missed Ruby so much, and everything was just so _much_. 

" _Ruby -_ " She moans, and Ruby's glowing eyes catch her, hold her in a trance and she feels like Ruby is in her head with her, rummaging through her thoughts and emotions, but it feels less intrusive than it should. If anyone, she would let Ruby in, it's okay if it's Ruby.

"I've got you Weiss, I'll take care if you." Ruby's voice is almost ethereal in the cool dark cave, it echoes light and airy, and Weiss wants to _submit_.

Sinking low, Ruby pushes up the skirt of her dress, kissing rough wet kisses up warm smooth thighs. Weiss wants to tangle her fingers in red hair, wants to be in her bed with Ruby at _home_ , but when she feels sharp teeth enter her thigh her thoughts get heavy again, and she moans rough and labored. She's not sure how much blood she's lost already, but being here with Ruby means everything so she pulls the remainder if her dress off, revealing her girlfriend's form, and her nearly naked body.

Ruby lays on her stomach, eyes twinkling silver, heavy lidded and hungry. Her blood stained lips press fervent kisses to Weiss' inner thighs, pulling wet underwear off and tossing then across the cave. This is far from their first time, but she's never been so turned on before. 

"R- _Ruby -_ " she doesn't finish her sentence, Ruby moves forward quickly to lick softly at her wet folds and Weiss nearly throws her head into the wall. Ruby shifts, rolling and pulling Weiss on top of her. She giggles softly into Weiss' thigh, licking slowly up her aching core.

Weiss moans low again, fisting her hands in tussled red locks. Ruby slides a hand up to toy lightly with her swollen clit, making Weiss's hips buck forward. Her moans bring light to the cave, sparks of emotion Ruby can almost _see_. With a smile she feels love swell in her chest when her name comes from the Princess' lips like a prayer. 

Ruby replaces her tongue with two fingers, sliding them in easily to lick softly at Weiss' clit. She curls her fingers inside her blue eyed girlfriend, inciting another chorus of moans. She thrusts soft and slow, sucking lightly on Weiss’ swollen clit, letting the shorter woman roll her hips against her. She's practiced by now, skilled in the art of unravelling Weiss with her fingers and tongue.

From beneath her, Ruby watches her princess as if she were a play and her moans the symphony driving it. An opera with an ending she controls, her fingers set the rhythm, and her tongue the tempo. She can sense her climax coming, the bucking of her hips, and the stutter of her breath, _Weiss is close_. The hands in her hair tighten, and Ruby wants to taste what Weiss feels in the moment.

When Weiss peaks she nearly screams, Ruby moves her thumb to her clip and bites into her thigh again. This time her blood rushes, warm and intoxicating, and when Weiss comes down Ruby licks softly at the reddened skin. Weiss is nearly curled around Ruby’s head and the redhead extracts herself from her girlfriend, tugging them further into the pile of furs in the corner of her cave. Weiss is drowsy, exertion and blood loss drawing her further into sleep.

Heavy-lidded and happy Weiss watches Ruby bustle around them, ever the worrier. She tugs the redhead back into her arms, kissing softly to now full and rosy cheeks. 

"See now? Don't you feel better?" She can nearly _feel_ herself slur, her body feels heavy and spent. 

Ruby giggles, snuggling close, the beast within her quieted. Weiss is fast asleep before too long, and Ruby follows shortly after.

* * *

[Me]

[Weiss]

_‘10. . . 11. . . 12.'_

Weiss sighed and brushed the skirt of her dress back down, “How am I going to explain this?” She whispered aloud, pulling her knees to her chest and resting up against them. She had twelve puncture wounds that would most likely leave scars littered across her body, four of them laying out in plain view for the world to see. 

“Ugh!” Weiss buried her face into her hands and groaned loudly. Glancing outside between her fingers, she heaved a heavy sigh and forcibly rose to her feet. It was already late into the afternoon and the Kingdom was probably going feral looking for her. “What the hell do I tell my Mother?“ She’s gonna be ‘Hey Weiss, what happened to you?’,” she mocked her mother, immediately switching into her own persona next, “and then I’ll say ‘Oh nothing really! I just had sex with a vampire!’ Yeah like that’ll work!” 

“ _Mmm. . ._ ” Ruby sighed weakly from beside her, mouth parted and her sharp fangs poking out. Her body was tensing and relaxing, her brows twitching in distress. Weiss reached over and gently caressed the woman’s cheek, smiling when the Vampire slipped into her peaceful slumber at the touch. 

Curiously, she lifted up her lip and released a breath when she noticed that her gums were now a healthy pink. She’d eaten, she would be fine until sundown.

“My sweet Ruby,” Weiss whispered painfully, shifting so that she could lay back down and snuggle comfortably against her girlfriend. “I’ll find a way for you to come home. I promise.” She couldn’t let her live out here in the cave!

Sure, she had furs and her Vampire blood to keep her warm, but that didn’t stop Weiss from worrying. What if a bear or something came and wanted to take her shelter from her? What if she was chased out and was forcibly exposed to the sunlight? She’d lose her.

Maybe if there was some way she could convince her Kingdom that Ruby wasn’t a threat. . . 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Weiss sat up and leaned down to give her girlfriend’s cheek a sweet kiss, “I’ll be back before nightfall.” She knew Ruby was fast asleep and couldn’t hear her, but she didn’t care. The guards had probably already been sent out to search for her, she couldn’t stay here any longer. Who knows what they’d do to Ruby?

  
Without another word, the Princess quickly rose to her feet and rushed out the entrance of the cave. _‘ They won’t harm you as long as I can stop it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! <3 I love reading comments and reviews!


End file.
